


Бананы для Йоджи

by ktj



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отпуск. Отдых. Что еще нужно для полного счастья?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бананы для Йоджи

– Пожа-а-алуйста! – взмолился Оми.  
– Нет.  
– Ну, Йоджи…  
– Перестань. – Плейбой наяривал круги по комнате и нервно комкал сигарету в руках, так и не успев подкурить.  
– Ну, давай…  
– Я сказал нет, найди кого-то своего возраста…  
– Интересно где?  
– Не знаю. Иди, что ли, Кена попроси, – бросил блондин и плюхнулся на диван, всем своим видом демонстрируя нежелание продолжать разговор.  
– Скажешь тоже! Он же с Аей, – возмутился подросток.  
– Да?  
– А ты не знал?  
– Нет, а давно?  
– Да нет, не очень.  
– Так «Да», «Нет», или «Не очень»?  
– Не очень, и перестань съезжать с темы!  
– Ого, как мы заговорили! В любом случае я не могу.  
– Но почему, Йоджи-кун? Я так этого хотел. – Оми уселся на пол, приобняв друга за колени, и сделал «щенячьи глазки».  
– Я слишком стар…  
– Как по клубам шляться – ты не стар, а как со мной, так… – всхлипнул Оми.  
– Сравнил! Я в клубах отдыхаю. Между прочим, мы приехали сюда тоже отдыхать. И вообще, это наш первый отпуск!  
– Так а я о чем?! Это же тоже развлечение. Ну, дава-а-ай, – заныл Цукиено, еле сдерживая слёзы.  
– Малыш? Ну не надо, не плачь Омиччи. Может, всё-таки не будем? – с надеждой в голосе спросил блондин.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
– Ладно, я согласен. Ты же из меня верёвки вьешь, – обреченно вздохнул Кудо и потрепал товарища по макушке.  
– УРА! Йоджи, как же я тебя люблю! – Оми крепко обнял друга, рискуя сломать тому шею. 

**Спустя 15 минут.**

Младший Вайс тащил за собой слабо упирающегося блондина по набережной.  
– Так что там с Кеном? – спросил Кудо, утирая пот с лица и поправляя норовящие сползти очки.  
– С Кеном?  
– Когда я предлагал с ним пойти, а ты сказал… – начал Йоджи, проклиная жару, расплавляющую последние мозги.  
– А! Так они с Аей ушли с самого утра, – беззаботно ответил младшенький и ускорил шаг, пробиваясь через толпу отдыхающих.  
– Хм.  
– Вот! – победно воскликнул Цукиено. – Мы на месте, нам туда, – он показал куда-то в самую гущу народа.  
– Оми, мы на пляже. Тут даже стать негде, не говоря уже и об отдыхе!  
– А у нас будет активный отдых! – бодро ответил подросток, снова указывая на толпу у кромки воды.  
Кудо, наконец, решился подойти поближе и рассмотреть, что же так заинтересовало малыша.  
– Н-ееет, – неверяще пробормотал блондин. – Оми, ты привел меня сюда для ЭТОГО?!  
– Угу.  
– No f*king way!Ты же не думаешь, что я соглашусь?  
– Нет. Ты УЖЕ согласился, – констатировал подросток и, хитро улыбаясь, потащил Йоджи к «банану». – Это совсем не долго! Минут пятнадцать покатают.  
Кудо был недоволен – не то слово. Он даже не улыбался полуголой девице рассказывающей о правилах поведения во время аттракциона.  
– Оми, – зашипел Балинез, - аттракцион же детский! Тут даже «бронежилеты» на детей рассчитаны!  
– Это – спасательный жилет, – поправил Цукиено, помогая блондину с застежками.  
Кудо так и не добился особых успехов в столь трудоемком процессе. Все еще не веря, что п согласился на подобную авантюру, Йоджи так и остался в застегнутом только вокруг шеи жилете, нижняя часть которого едва доставала ему до пупка. С видом идущего на каторгу, плейбой стал детально рассматривать тот кошмар, который Добрый-Мальчик-Оми по ошибке назвал аттракционом.  
Это «Чудовище», как про себя нарек его блондин, выглядело довольно интересно. «Банан» смахивал скорее на мини-модель Боинга с шестью пассажирскими местами. Держаться было практически не за что, не считая маленького кусочка веревки, куда даже одна Йоджина рука не пролезла. «Ну, ничего», – подумал Кудо, – «и не с такими справлялись». «Чудовище» довершало какое-то подобие крыльев, на которые предполагалось ставить ноги. Но не Кудовские ноги, достающие коленями до предплечий. В общем, картина маслом: красивый блондин в мини-«бронежилете», застегнутом только вокруг шеи, на детском самолетике, держащийся двумя пальцами за веревочку между ног и теми самыми ногами прижимающий локти к животу. Что-то сродни жабы на мопеде.  
Первый тревожный звоночек прозвенел, когда Кудо с трудом забрался на «банан» с мелководья. Кое-как устроившись на последнем сидении, Йоджи наблюдал за другими пассажирами их рейса. Четверо десятилеток впереди весело болтали в предвкушении чего-то грандиозного. Оми сел как раз перед плейбоем, удобно уместившись у него между ног, чем заставил бедняжку ещё больше нервничать. Хотя куда уж больше?  
Веселый дядя в ковбойской шляпе за рулем катера ещё раз проинструктировал, как вести себя в открытом море, но его уже никто не слушал.  
– Оми, а если «банан» в море перевернется, - все больше тревожился Балинез, – Что тогда? Может, не надо?  
Цукиено, естественно, сделал вид, что не услышал. «Ну что ж, как говорится, назвался груздем – обос*ался и молчи» – подумал Кудо.  
Итак, шоу началось! Сели на плавсредство и поехали...  
«Банан» понесся навстречу неизвестности. Дул встречный ветер, длинные волосы блондина полностью перебрались на лицо, и убрать их не было никакой возможности. Едва Йоджи попытался выдернуть руку из захвата шнурка, «банан» накренился, угрожая перевернуться в ближайшем будущем. Детвора повизгивала, а катер отвез их уже где-то на километр от берега.  
Балинез решил полностью взять на себя управление «боингом», то есть предотвращать падения и по мере возможности стабилизировать направление и скорость плавучего средства. Вспомнив основы физики, плейбой использовал свое тело как противовес. Едва дядька в катере решал перевернуть «банан», Йоджи отклонялся в противоположную сторону, не давая свершится неизбежному.  
Так продолжалось первые минут пять. После чего десятилетки стали недовольно оглядываться, а капитан катера делать более резкие движения, намереваясь подловить Балинеза на невнимательности.  
Но Йоджи Кудо был Охотником Света, а посему ничто не могло отвлечь его внимание от спасения невинных жизней. Ничто, кроме одного маленького негодяя, постоянно трущегося своей... Короче, мешая страшно!  
А катер уносил «банан» все дальше в море. Блондин вдруг ощутил, что больше всего на свете желает, чтобы это все, наконец, прекратилось. «На берег хочу, на твердую землю, к холодному пиву! Задолбался уже держаться всеми частями тела за это мокрое надувное безобразие, надоело!» – думал парень, снова ругая себя за слабохарактерность.  
Капитан катера не в шутку раззадорился и таскал пассажиров, то и дело, закладывая крутые виражи. Когда он оглядывался на трепыхающийся позади «банан», и все начинали истерически орать: «Не надо! НЕ НАДО! Не переворачивайте нас больше! Пожалуйстааааа!»  
Дядька в шляпе не сдавался, вынуждая Балинеза, как самого старшего, перейти к более решительным действиям, а именно – мату. Так как ничего более банального и действенного на проветренный кудовский ум не пришло, то Вайс начал действовать этим проверенным способом. Столько Матерных Актуальных Трехэтажных Утверждений дети не услышали бы и за всю жизнь, не дёрни их леший пойти на аттракционы. А ответы капитана поразили даже самого Кудо. Исчерпав себя, Балинез перешел на личности.  
– Да что б тебя… акула покусала, – кричал Йоджи.  
– Ты что орешь? – возмутился Оми. – С нами дети!  
– Так я за них и переживаю. Этот… в общем, он все время пытается нас перевернуть!  
– Но ведь в том и смысл! Интереснее будет. Не волнуйся, это безопасно. Кстати, капитан сказал, что как только катер начнет поворачивать, надо бросать ручку и прыгать в воду, – проорал сквозь брызги младший Вайс, как бы случайно делая ну очень неприличное движение своей пятой точкой.  
– Окей, – только и успел ответить прибалдевший блондин.  
Внезапно катер начинал поворачивать.  
Как последний идиот, блондин отпустил ручку и прыгнул в воду, кишащую синеногими медузами, размером с суповую тарелку. Все неприкрытые участки кожи, немедленно оказались обожжены.  
Вынырнул. «Банан» стоит, все пассажиры спокойно сидят и смотрят на него, как на дауна. Оказывается, прыгать было не надо. Оми что-то перепутал.  
– Эй, дяденька, вы, что на мотоцикле никогда не каталась? Зачем в воду упали? – спросил пацан с переднего сидения.  
С трудом подавив в себе желание послать ребенка куда подальше, Кудо попытался вылезти на «банан».  
БЕЗРЕЗУЛЬТАТНО.  
Пальцы на руке оказались выбиты, то есть подтянуться он не мог. Ногу забросить тоже, потому как обе конечности свело жесткой судорогой. В довершение всего задницу жгли стада медуз.  
Оми, хоть и Вайс, но на самом деле обычный подросток и, конечно же, не вытащит. Чертыхаясь, Йоджи все-таки ухватился за край веревки и потянул изо всех сил. Подобие боинга резко накренилось, и через секунду вокруг Балинеза плавали уже все пассажиры.  
Путаясь под водой в водорослях, вихре пузырей и медуз, получив при этом от какого-то ребенка ногами в грудь, Кудо не мог нарадоваться, что теперь он хотя бы не один в этом дер… плавает.  
Вокруг – просто гибель «Титаника». «Банан» – на боку, рядом визжат и бултыхаются десятилетки, которых Оми пытается вытащить из воды.  
Тихий ужас!

**Спустя 40 минут.**

Пока Вайсы спорили, в какую сторону переворачивать их плавучее средство передвижения, бойкие детки уже успели все сами сделать и даже занять места согласно купленным билетам.  
Йоджи, крепко цепляясь за веревку, начал операцию по спасению себя любимого. Едва ему удавалось подтянуться на руках, как он соскальзывал в воду, цепляясь застежкой спасжилета за «крылья боинга». Причем еще неизвестно – спасал его жилет или наоборот. Ведь держался он именно на той самой мешающей застежке. «Глупо получилось» – подумал Кудо, давясь истерическим смехом. – «А ведь просто нужно было дослушать их гребаные правила!»  
– Слышь, начальник, а может, я лучше в катер залезу и делов-то?  
– Нельзя, – отрезал капитан.  
– Но почему? – удивился Оми. – Так ведь проще, да и быстрее…  
– Не положено! Ты ногу закидывай подальше на крыло, – посоветовал моряк.  
– А я НЕ могу! Может у меня растяжка плохая! Может, я гимнастикой три года не занимался!  
– Какая гимнастика, Кудо? – прошептал Цукиено.  
– А что, если я убийца так значит, все могу, да?  
– Тссс! – прикрыл ему рот ладонью младший напарник. – Ты что говоришь?  
– А что я такого сказал? – огрызнулся Балинез. – Подумаешь, конспиратор хренов!  
– Йоджи-кун, давай подсажу! – неуверенно предложил Бомбеец.  
– Нет, Омиччи… Оставь меня здесь… Я уж как-то сам… утону, – обижено пробурчал блондин.  
– Да ну, парень, кончай придуриваться! Снимай жилет и залезай! – закричал дядька из катера.  
– Зачем снимать? А вдруг я плавать не умею? – возмутился блондин. – Вам лишь бы отделаться быстрее! Никакой помощи от вас не дождешься! Бюрократы!  
Кудо со злостью дернул застежку «бронежилета» и швырнул этот хлам в сторону катера. Опешивший капитан чуть не вывалился за борт.  
– Эй, ты же плавать не умеешь!  
– Кто не умеет? – удивился блондин. – Я не умею? По-твоему я совсем лох!? Полез бы я сюда, если б не умел? Ага, как же?! Не дождетесь! – Йоджи оттолкнулся от чертового «банана» и продолжил, – Я поплыл на берег. Отстаньте все от меня. Катайтесь себе сами, сколько влезет.  
– А ну немедленно плыви сюда! – впервые за время приключения повысил голос Оми. – Сейчас же!  
Кудо был от самого себя в шоке, но послушался мелкого даже с первого раза. Цукиено предпринял очередную попытку спасти друга, но удачи и близко не было. Тогда на подмогу пришел капитан, нарочито громко рассуждая на тему «Какой придурок посадил этого двухметрового дятла на детский аттракцион».  
Посиневшего от долгого бултыхания в воде блондина, позорно втащили на «банан». Плейбой снова отличился – умудрился сесть задом наперед, но переворачиваться не рискнул. В таком вот непотребном виде и дотащили их до берега через час «катания». 

**Спустя час**

Добравшись до номера, несчастные отдыхающие повалились на диван, радуясь, что их никто не видит в таком состоянии. Вот бы наслушались нравоучений.  
Оми повредил запястье и ушиб плечо, и теперь втирал специальную мазь в кожу. А Йоджи весь обжегся медузами (точно не сможет нормально сидеть дня два).  
Холодный "Туборг" немного привел плейбоя в себя.  
– Омиччи, ты теперь после всего, что я вынес, просто обязан обработать мне раны! – подмигнул мальчишке Балинез, широко улыбаясь.  
– Эээ...да, наверно, – согласился Оми, заливаясь румянцем.  
Дверь номера отворилась, пропуская Кена, загруженного пакетами «по самое не могу».  
– Ребята, – донеслось из прихожей, – смотрите, сколько мы всего накупили!  
Кен водрузил покупки на стол в гостиной и рухнул в ближайшее кресло. – Прям ноги подкашиваются от усталости.  
Айя принялся разгружать пакеты с покупками.  
– Чуть не забыл! – спохватился Кен, роясь в каком-то кульке. – Вот! – радостно воскликнул футболист, складывая на кофейном столике огромную вязку бананов.  
– НЕТ!!!!! – Йоджи позеленел и вылетел из гостиной.  
– Эээ... А что я не так сказал? – удивился Хидака.  
– Ничего, – хихикнул бомбеец. – Просто Кудо ненавидит бананы…с некоторых пор, – ответил парень, избегая недоверчивого взгляда Фудзимии.


End file.
